A Lonely Heart
by Rosepetals Turn To DoubleEdged Swords
Summary: Complete AU OOC, KagInu, Inuyasha is depressed, in a slump, down. when Kagome gets him as her first assignment as guardian angel and he discovers her, what will she do? what will inuyasha do? Rated for language and possible sexual situations
1. Chap 1: Talking With My Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 1

The street was empty of people, except for one man. The wind howled down the cold and damp pathway, blowing sliver hair back and causing clawed hands to wrap a jacket closer around their body. A deep growl vibrated from his chest and throat, showing that the man was obviously annoyed at the bitter cold of the winter.

Suddenly the man halted his steady pace and looked around with golden eyes, looking for something. The wind once again rushed past him, and he thought he someone out of the corner of his eye. He whipped his head around only to see empty air.

'_What the hell? Is someone following me? Who would want to follow me?' _he thought as he quickly headed toward his car across the street.

"Inuyasha..." Someone whispered, causing him to jump and turn around. No one was there.

He just shook his head and got in the car, shaking it off as paranoia. He quickly turned on the car and drove off, vowing to never visit this restaurant again, it wasn't worth it.

---

Inuyasha sighed happily and locked his front door behind him. He walked down the short hallway into his living room, plopping down on the couch. He had a pretty good sized apartment, even though he knew that he could have a larger one.

Son of the famous Inutaisho people would think he had everything in the world. He had plenty of money, but only a few friends. His last girlfriend had just dumped him, leaving him a depressed lump. And on top of it all he hasn't been able to get a decent book written for the past year or two.

Inuyasha was in a slump and he knew it. And honestly he didn't know if he wanted to get out of it. Nothing was going to happen even if he did start feeling better. Life wouldn't miraculously start working out for him, so why try?

Why even try?

---

"Stop it! Do you have to just sit there like a big old lump? GET UP!" a young woman yelled at Inuyasha, her blue eyes sparking in anger. She flung her long jet black hair back and pointed a finger at him, glaring. "If you're going to be my first assignment, which I had to beg to get, I will not let you just sit there and waist away! Would you get up already?"

Kagome shrieked in frustration, and gasped when Inuyasha's head flew up and he looked around. He started grumbling under his breath, something about being insane and hearing things. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. Maybe he was more intuitive than she thought...or it could just be those wicked cute dog ears on his head. _'Wait, dog ears? Those weren't there before!_' she thought, staring.

Kagome sighed and thought back to what her aid had told her...

"_Kagome, Inuyasha is one of the most difficult cases. He's stubborn, obnoxious, and has no respect for anyone. He's also a half-demon, so be careful, he might be able to sense you." Eri informed her. _

"_Yea yea, can I go now? I want to find him soon." Kagome said impatiently. _

_Eri sighed and shook her head. "Kagome, you've barley been dead a week and you already want to go back. I don't understand you at all..."_

Kagome snorted and knew that Eri would never understand. She loved it up there, and thought paradise was perfect. Personally Kagome was a little bored...alright really bored. She might have been a good kid, but she was easily bored and had a bit of a rebellious side. She knew that Eri would have a heart attack if she saw her now. Instead of wearing the uniform, Kagome had opted for baggy black pants and a tight white wife beater. _'At least I'm wearing white!'_ she thought positively.

Kagome walked over to the couch and looked at the boy sitting on it. She lightly placed her hand on the back of his head and sighed. _'How am I supposed to help you? What do you need me to do? I wouldn't have been sent here unless I really could have helped you. What can I do when you can't even hear, see, or feel me?' _she thought sadly.

Kagome sighed and rested her cheek on the top of his head, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

---

Inuyasha sighed, suddenly feeling warm and content, like someone was comforting him. _'I can not be imagining all this, someone, something has to be here!' _he thought. No matter how curious he was, or how crazy he sounded to himself he couldn't bring himself to move. Then as sudden as it came it was gone, and he was back to being his normal moody self.

"Who's here?" he growled. When he got no reply he tried again. "I know that someone is here, I can hear you, smell you, either I've gone insane or something is in here. Who are you?" he asked.

A whisper and rustle of wind near his ear breathed out, "Kagome."

"Well Kagome, next time don't be so damn sneaky, got it?" Inuyasha demanded, praying that he wasn't crazy.

He heard a light chuckle, or maybe it was wind chimes. "Alright, but only if you get up off your ass and do something." He heard, making him laugh.

"Well don't you have an attitude, and what exactly am I supposed to be doing?" He asked, amused that she would be so pushy.

"Anything that isn't so damn boring!" she answered, this time it was stronger, louder. Inuyasha turned around and could see the outline of a young woman. She was stunning, long black hair flowed like a river around her, and her skin was porcelain white. Her eyes were the strongest thing though; a pure blue that seemed to look right threw him.

"K-Kagome?" he whispered.

"Shit, you can see me? Shit shit shit! I am going to get into so much trouble over this!" she ranted, starting to pace.

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her arm. He almost jumped when he actually touched her, but continued to hold her arm anyway. "I won't tell if you don't." he offered.

Kagome smiled softly and shook her head. "Inuyasha I'm a Guardian Angel, the top boss knows all. This could be bad. I could be reassigned. Damn it, it's my first assignment, I really don't want to switch now, I like where I am!" she rambled.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "I'm your first assignment. Anyway, I'm sure that it's ok, I mean it's not either of our faults right?" he asked.

"Your right, I didn't do anything for you to see me, and I guess just you being aware showed me to you." Kagome replied, hoping she was right. She was getting attached to him. He was sweet, in a messed up sort of way, and he was hot. He was her first assignment, she didn't want to have to switch, she doesn't give up on people that easily.

She nodded determinedly and sighed. "Alright, let's pretend like I'm staying; now I have something very important to tell you."

"Hmm?"

"GET UP OFF YOUR LAZY ASS! My god, I have been trying to get you to go out, have some fun, see your friends, but no. I know that you're just depressed over Kikyou, but please, she was not good enough for you. Get out there, you were known as the biggest party boy in this country, and now your couch bum!" Kagome lectured.

Inuyasha's eye started to twitch and he glared at her. "You have no to tell me what to do. What if I want to stay like this?" he yelled.

"Yea right, no one in their right mind would want to stay in all day and mop." Kagome yelled back.

"Well maybe I am crazy, I seem to be seeing Angels, how do I know you're even real?" He asked, voicing his doubts.

"Because a figment of your imagination wouldn't hurt like this!" Kagome yelled as she smacked him.

Inuyasha just growled at her and then suddenly she was gone, and at the moment he didn't care if she came back.

---

A young man sighed as he watched the two fight. He pulled his hair into a low ponytail and then shook his head. _'At this rate she'll do more harm then healing...'_ he thought.

A woman stood next to him and laughed. "I should have known she would piss him off."

"Sango? Why are you laughing at this, it could be a disaster." He said.

"Are you kidding? She's getting to at least feel something! This is great and entertaining too." Sango said, still chuckling. Then a smack rang threw the room. "Miroku! Don't be a pervert!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry my dearest Sango, but your sexy when your being smart." Miroku said with a foolish grin on his face. Sango just shook her head and walked away. _'Men...'_

--- End Of Chaper

Well, what did you think? I hope you liked it! I don't know how long it will take to get the next one out, I'm starting school soon...and it sucks. I should update at least once every week at the latest. Please review, thank you!


	2. Chap 2: Walk on Water

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 2

Sky and sea melded, seeming to create a never ending expanse of blue. A few clouds skittered across the sky, leaving deeper blue shadows on the water. Floating mere inches above the water was Kagome, her long black hair tied back into a bun to keep it from skimming the water. She had finally changed into her uniform, a flowing white dress that seemed to float in a breeze that only surrounded it.

She hated the uniform. It made her seem very angelic, and she hated admitting that she was dead. If she pretended hard enough she could almost hear her heart beating, feel her lungs fill up with sweet air. She could still smell, and taste, and all that, but it always had a feeling of being tainted by death. Nothing really was how it should be, how she remembered it.

She had only been gone a week. She tried so hard, but she couldn't remember how she died. She had gone to see her family, but they didn't talk about it, only how they missed her. On top of all of it she now had to deal with an arrogant jerk for her first assignment.

Kagome sighed and lay back as she floated. Inuyasha, a complete puzzle to her. He was so damn frustrating, always insisting that he's right, that being a lazy ass is a great way to spend his life. She had lost her life, everything that was hers, and he gets to live and all he does is sit there watching TV. That was not going to happen. She would make him live, because one of them had to. She couldn't, so it was up to him!

'_I probably should have told him that, but I don't want to make him pity me. I want him to just...live. He was so sweet, I saw his profile, but what happened? Did that bitch Kikyou have that much of an affect on him?' _she wondered, than shrugged.

She jumped up and started walking on the water, letting her dress swirl slightly in the water. She walked back towards the shore, the whole time thinking about the frustrating boy who was now her assignment for his life. He would be quite the challenge...

---

Inuyasha stared at his TV and couldn't help but glare. _'How dare that wench tell me what to do? It's my life, I can do what I want!' _he thought, letting out a growl.

It had been almost a day since she had just left. Or maybe he had come to reality when she disappeared, maybe she never actually existed. He had been sitting around the house, eating ramen and watching TV, getting more and more depressed as the hours went by.

He couldn't help but feel as if he'd driven her off. She might have been telling him what to do, but he didn't have to question her existence. He still didn't completely believe, but on some level he knew she was real.

Inuyasha once again growled, this time from guilt. He hated to admit it, but she was partly right. He had let Kikyou get under his skin. She wasn't worth it, she had cheated on him, had told him that she no longer loved him. She was the problem, he had been faithful, caring, and there for her. He had never really realized just how big a bitch she was until she let her true colors show.

Inuyasha lifted his head slightly and took a deep breath. He caught a sent of roses, fresh cut grass, and morning dew. _'Kagome?' _he thought.

He felt that warm presence again, and knew that she was back. This time she was just holding his hand, causing a tingling feeling to travel up his arm.

"Kagome, are you here?" He whispered, not wanting to scare her.

Right in front of his eyes he saw her slowly fade into focus. She was even more stunning than before, her long hair a bit windblown and her cheeks a rosy red. She was wearing a beautiful white dress that seemed to have a slight breeze that he couldn't feel playing along the bottom of it. It hugged her every curve, flattering her in all the right places.

Then Inuyasha noticed something at the bottom of her dress and frowned a bit. "Kagome why is the bottom of your dress wet?" he asked.

Kagome gave a small laugh and answered, "I went for a little walk at the ocean. I guess I got a little wet..."

Inuyasha just nodded and let it go. For a moment they just sat in silence, and then Inuyasha built up the nerve to apologize. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that you didn't exist, that was going overboard. But you do have to admit that it's really hard to accept that you're real."

Kagome nodded and said, "I know, and the reason I'm so forceful is because I may not be able to live anymore, but you can! You have your whole life ahead of you, and to waist it is such a shame."

Inuyasha just blinked, taking in what she just said. It had never really hit him that she was dead, and once it did something clicked. "Kagome? Kagome Higurashi? I read about you in the papers!" Inuyasha exclaimed, remembering a tragic story about a young girl who had died a week or so ago. "You died..." he started but was cut off by Kagome placing a finger on his lips.

"Please, don't tell me how I died. I-I can't remember, I think I need to remember on my own." She whispered, trying not to get frustrated at herself. She was being too damn good, she had almost found out how she died. But it was too late now...

Inuyasha nodded and thought back to the article. She had been murdered brutally by an unidentified man. She had been slashed up, and they couldn't tell by what. It seemed to be claws. _'Poor Kagome, when she remembers she's going to be traumatized. I'll just leave it alone.' _

Kagome stood up suddenly and walked over to the kitchen. "Inuyasha, I'm going to make you dinner as an apology for smacking you. You need to eat something other than ramen!" she exclaimed, entering the small kitchen nook and looking through his refrigerator.

Inuyasha heard her turn on the little radio he kept in there and start changing the station. When it stopped he couldn't believe what she had picked.

"Did you just change that to country?" He asked.

"Yes I did, if you have a problem to bad, I'm cooking so I get to choose!" she answered, rolling her eyes. Why everyone hated country was beyond her.

As she cooked she sang along, and was amazed that one of her favorite songs by SheDaisy was on. (a/n I do not own SheDaisy or any of their lyrics! This song is called Lucky 4 You (Tonight I'm Just Me) lyrics at http/ always say that I have multiple personalities  
I bounce somewhere between dreams and reality  
So where'd you dig up the odacity to ask me  
How we've all been doing  
Since you broke our hearts   
(well so far..)

(chorus)  
Number 5 just cries a river a minute  
7 wants to tie you up and drown you in it  
Yeah, 14 just wants to say so long, bygones  
32 wants to do things to you that'll make you blush  
10 wants to key the El Camino that you love so much  
And there ain't nobody that wants to mess with 23   
Oh, lucky 4 you tonight I'm just me

I guess this party's more than your new Barbie bargained for  
She's got you by the sleeve slowly easing towards the door  
She's probably right, you should be movin' on  
Don't know how long we can behave  
Better have the valet get your car  
(cause you know how women are) 

(repeat chorus)

Bridge:  
Forgiveness is the key   
According to my shrink  
But it's not up just up to me  
(I don't know girls, what d'ya think?)

(repeat chorus 3x) 

(Fade)

Inuyasha smiled as she sang, glade that she was at least enjoying herself a little bit. She always seemed to have a slight look of pain about her. Not enough to make her seem depressed, just slightly sad, as if her eyes could never hold only joy again. Even now she seemed a little sad, a little lonely. Maybe he wasn't the only one who needed help, maybe she needed it too.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Hmm?"

"Am I the only one who can see you?" He asked, hoping he could bring her out somewhere.

"Honestly I don't know..." Kagome answered.

"Well let's test it, go out into the hall and ask someone where the closest theatre is." Inuyasha suggested.

"A-are you going to come with me?" Kagome asked, feeling slightly insecure.

"No, I'm going to watch from the door, I don't want people in my building thinking I'm crazy..." Inuyasha answered, leading Kagome gently toward the door.

Kagome's face turned slightly paler, and her palms started to sweat. She glanced at Inuyasha and he smiled reassuringly at her. Kagome nodded determinedly and headed off toward the first person she saw.

It was a guy, and he looked nice enough. He had a slightly arrogant smirk on his face as she approached him, and he flung his long hair behind his shoulder, making it swing a bit in its ponytail. His blue eyes sparkled with a slightly predatory gleam, and Kagome regretted her decision to approach him.

"Um, excuse me, I was wondering if you know where the closest movie theatre is?" Kagome asked, positive now that he could see her.

He nodded and told her, "There's one right around the corner, its real close by. I'm Koga by the way, how about I show you around?"

"Um, no thank you, I'm staying with Inuyasha, he can do that." Kagome said quickly, running back into Inuyasha's apartment.

Inuyasha quickly closed the door behind her and tried not to laugh. "You just had to pick Koga to talk to didn't you? He thinks he's the hottest thing since sliced bread..." Inuyasha muttered, shaking his head slightly.

Kagome shuddered slightly and growled, "He was looking at me like I was his prey...it was scary."

Inuyasha just shook his head and looked at her. "If you change we could go to a movie."

At this Kagome perked up and instantly reached into her little air pocket, a piece of space she had bent so that she could carry her things with her without having to deal with the bulk. She pulled out her only other set of clothing and ran into the bathroom, completely excited to be going to see a movie, even if it was with Inuyasha.

--- End of Chapter 2

well what do you think? I hope you like it, I tried to make it longer, and I even got someone to look at the first half, so hopefully that's a bit more grammatically correct and flowy than the second half.

Thanks so much for your reviews!

Review Responses:

Demonpriestess07: thanks, I'm glade it started out good, and I usually don't quit a story unless it really sucks or I get writers block...stupid writers block...

Silver-angel-sakura: thanks! I hope you liked this one too!

Lady Yevon: hmm, you thought it was moving fast? I'll try and slow it down a bit, I hope this was an improvement! Thank you so much!

-Rosepetals


	3. Chap 3: Painfull Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3

Kagome stood in the frigid air of the theatre and felt a pang of sadness. The last time she had gone to the movies was with her friends, they had all gone to see the latest chick flick, and had gone to McDonalds afterwards. Kagome sighed and walked over to Inuyasha who was in line to get some snacks.

"Do you want anything?" he asked, pointing towards the food.

Kagome mouth practically watered at the thought of food, but she shook her head no in answer. Inuyasha just shrugged and got himself some popcorn and a large Pepsi. They walked into the room that was showing The Brothers Grimm and sat down in the far back.

They both settled into their seats and waited for the movie to start. It started off with a bang, scaring Kagome and causing her to place a death grip on Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha just laughed and watched the movie, starting to actually enjoy himself.

About halfway through the movie Kagome turned to Inuyasha and groaned, tugging at his sleeve to get his attention while clutching her stomach.

"Hmm? What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, glancing at her. He almost gasped at what he saw. She was slowly starting to fade away, looking less and less solid. Suddenly her hand wasn't there, and she disappeared from her hand upwards.

"I don't feel so good Inuyasha..." He heard her whisper, and then she was gone.

---

Kagome felt so much pain. Her head hurt, her stomach, but mostly her chest. It was almost impossible to bear. She cried out in pain and felt a hand on her shoulder, causing even more pain. She whimpered, trying to let the person know that she was hurting.

"Kagome?" She heard a woman whisper, the voice so familiar.

Then it was all gone. She felt nothing, and she was once again floating, and only blackness surrounded her. Her eyes widened with fright as a memory flashed to her, sending shivers up her spine.

_A man running towards her. _

_Knife held high above her. _

_Unbearable pain in her chest._

_Flash of blood._

_Pure black eyes. _

Tears leaked down her cheeks as pain flooded all of her senses. _'What's happening to me?' _she thought as she drifted into a painless black oblivion.

---

Inuyasha ran out of the movie theatre and straight back to his apartment, hoping that she would be there. He reached his apartment out of breath, but within 5 minutes. He pulled out his keys and realized that his hands were shaking, which sent a jolt threw his system. _'Since when do I care that much about her?'_ he wondered, then shook his head. _'This is not the time to think about that!' _

He entered his apartment and ran into each room, calling her name. When his search turned out to be fruitless he collapsed on the couch. This wasn't like before, she hadn't planned on leaving. Something was wrong, and he couldn't do a single thing to help, again. His life was full of moments like this, times where he was helpless and weak. He hated it, he needed to help her.

'_Could it have something to do with her death?' _he wondered, _'I know there's something important I'm forgetting but what is it?' _

He just sighed and shook his head, admitting that he could do nothing to help her. He lay down on the couch and turned on the TV, trying to take his mind off of her.

---

Kagome woke with a start, causing her to fall out of the tall tree she had been sitting in. She started to fall down towards the ground, her long hair catching on branches as she passed and her dress was torn to almost shreds. She landed with a thud, pain vibrating through her.

She groaned and sat up, holding her side with one hand and her head with the other. "What the hell?" She asked out loud, looking around. She had been sitting in the God Tree, her favorite tree in her yard, when she fell. _'What am I doing here?'_ She thought, carefully standing up.

She reached a hand up and steadied herself on the tree, and instantly felt better. With the receding of the pain came the intrusion of the memory that had surfaced. A small sob escaped her lips, fear slowly filling her heart. She couldn't remember who had killed her or even why she had died, only that it was in her own home, and that she had been stabbed.

Kagome wondered aimlessly around her old home for a while lost in thought. Then it hit her, she had left Inuyasha alone at the movies. _'He must be worried sick!'_ She thought, and with only a wish she was beside him in his apartment.

Kagome smiled slightly at the half-demon in front of her. He was asleep on the couch, his hair spread around him in a mess, and his cloths were wrinkled from sleeping in them.

Kagome sneaked into his room and pulled the comforter off the bed, then dragged it into the living room. She placed it over him, tucked him in, and kissed his forehead. Then she settled in next to him, quickly falling asleep as well.

---

Inuyasha woke up warm, which surprised him. He had fallen asleep on his couch without a blanket, and now suddenly he had one on him. He shot up, looking around wildly, "Kagome? Are you here?" he yelled, trying to locate her.

He felt a warm touch on his shoulder and sighed in relief. "What the hell happened?" he asked in the direction he thought she was.

He heard a whisper and focused on it, "I don't know, I just felt awful, and then I had a flashback of my death. I don't know who, or why, but I know where. He killed me in my own house Inuyasha, why would he do that?" she answered, sadness creeping into her voice.

"I don't know, but I know you'll remember some day, and maybe then you'll get your answers." Inuyasha said, trying to comfort her. He still couldn't see her and he didn't understand why not. "Kagome, why can't I see you?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just too weak to be able to be seen. I'm still exhausted, and I fell out of a tree so I'm sore..." she answered.

Inuyasha just nodded and pretended to understand at least half of what she said. He got up and announced that he was going to take a shower, and don't she dare peek in on him. Kagome just snorted and said something very rude causing him to laugh and shake his head.

Kagome was sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang. She went to the door and was about to open it when she realized that all they would see was air. She sighed and walked over to the bathroom as the person rang the door bell again. She knocked on the door to the bathroom and opened it a little bit. "Inuyasha!" she yelled.

"What?" He yelled back.

"Someone's at the door!" She screamed.

She heard him sigh and turn the water off, then step out of the shower. She quickly retreated to the living room, not wanting to see anything she wasn't supposed to.

Only seconds later Inuyasha came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but his boxers and pants. His chest was exposed, and little rivers of water flowed down to the edge of his boxers because of his soaking wet hair. Kagome was extremely glad that he couldn't see her because she sure as hell couldn't take her eyes off him.

He stalked over to the door, grumbling under his breath and ripped it open. His face went from annoyed to livid in no time flat. Kagome snuck up behind him and she let out a small growl, her eyes turning cold and hard.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha said, his voice like ice.

The girl in front of him put on a small smile, meant to be sexy but it came out looking pathetic. "What, I'm not allowed to want to see my boyfriend?" She whined.

Inuyasha growled and replied, "You are not my girlfriend Kikyou. You stopped being my girlfriend the day you cheated on me with Hobo, Homo, whatever his name was."

Kikyou pouted and traced her finger down his chest, "I don't know where you got that idea Inuyasha. I never cheated on you!"

Inuyasha snorted and let out a small, bitter laugh. "Kikyou, I walked in on you fucking him. What the hell is your definition of 'cheating on'?"

Kikyou just pouted more and let her eyes grow bigger and fill with fake tears. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, and slightly started when he felt Kagome's hand on his shoulder.

Kagome leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Inuyasha, I'm going to hide behind the door, do whatever it is you do to make me real, please?"

Inuyasha gave a small nod and allowed Kagome time to get behind the door. Then he looked over at where he thought she was and watched as she slowly faded into existence before his eyes.

An evil smirk crossed her lips when she saw Inuyasha nod to tell her that he could see her. She quickly walked around the door and looked Kikyou straight in the eyes. "Back off bitch, if I ever see you here again I swear to God I'll beat the shit outta you until you can't fucking walk ever again, got it?" Kagome growled, getting right up into her face to make her point.

Kikyou just scoffed and said, "And who are you? Some two-cent whore who slept over one night?"

Kagome slapped her with all her might. "I'm his fucking room mate, got that, and I don't want to see you here, get out now!" with that she slammed the door in Kikyou's face.

Kagome turned around still slightly fuming and saw the look Inuyasha was giving her. His mouth was slightly open, and his eyes were staring at her with a shocked look. "Wow...that was just...wow..." he muttered.

"What, she had it coming! Little bitch needs to learn her place. I saw in your file what she did to you, and it broke your heart. She has no right to come back here and expect you to take her back with open arms." Kagome explained.

Inuyasha just nodded dumbly and followed as she went into the living room. She sat on the couch and smiled, pleased with herself. It had been a long time since she had actually yelled at someone. She was usually an even tempered person, but it was people like her that just set Kagome off. No one should be treated like Inuyasha was by Kikyou. It was just sick and wrong, not to mention cruel.

Kagome stretched and arched her back, and that was when she realized just how bad a beating her uniform had taken. A loud rip was heard and she looked down to see that one of the holes across her stomach had ripped, revealing her belly button and the area surrounding it.

Kagome sighed and looked over at Inuyasha to see him staring at her still. "Um, Inuyasha, do you think I could borrow some cloths?" she asked, point down to her ruined dress.

Inuyasha just nodded and walked away, grabbing a pair of loose jeans from his dresser and a red t-shirt. He threw them to her and said "I'm going to finish my shower; if you want you can change in my room alright?"

"Yea, that's fine, thanks." Kagome said, once again noticing just how nice he looked without his shirt on. She just watched him walk back towards the bathroom until the door closed, then she got up and headed toward his bedroom.

She had never been in there before, and was surprised at how it looked. The walls were a deep red, the carpet black, and a red bedspread. His furniture was mahogany, beautifully crafted and sturdy looking. The door to his closet was to her left, and she peeked in the door to see that it was a walk in, and had a lot of cloths in it.

She walked back into the center of the room and noticed a door on the right. That door lead to the bathroom, and Kagome definitely did not open that door.

Kagome took off her dress, standing there in only her bra and panties when she heard the shower turn off. She froze, too shocked to move. _'Oh god, he's going to walk in here any second, and I'm not dressed yet!' _she thought, starting to panic in her head but still unable to move.

In the bathroom Inuyasha wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the door leading to his bedroom. He didn't even think to knock and just walked right in to see Kagome stand there, her profile facing him, with only her underwear on.

Kagome's head snapped around and her mouth fell open when she saw Inuyasha standing there in only a towel. The thought of what was under the towel caused her to blush and look away, but her feet still wouldn't move.

Inuyasha spoke first, saying, "Shit, sorry Kagome, I didn't even think that you might still be in here."

At the sound of his voice her feet seemed to work again and she leaped to the closest piece of furniture and hide behind it. It was his bed, and she grabbed the comforter slid underneath it and climbed up so that she was lying on the bed. She moved up until just her head was peeking out and she gave him a pointed look that clearly stated 'get out!'.

Inuyasha left, fleeing back into the bathroom while telling her over her shoulder, "Just, uh, tell me when you're out of there alright?"

"Ok." He heard her say softly and he closed the door firmly. He turned and leaned against the door, resting his head against it. _'Shit,'_ he thought, _'she just had to climb into my bed. Damn it, there was a beautiful girl, in my bed, in only her underwear...aw shit, why the hell did she have to get into my bed?'_

Inuyasha turned around and walked to the shower. He turned it on and thought, _'Time for a nice, cold, shower.'_

---End of chapter 3

Well that's all! I hope you liked it, I thought it was funny at parts...like the last part. He he, that was funny.

Review Responses:

Sueslalues: thanks, I hope you liked this chapter, I made it longer than usual and worked hard on it. .

Lady Yevon: thanks! I'm glade you liked it!

Oh yea, so I was listening to this CD, it's A Tribute to Good Charlotte, but The United Punks of America, and it's a buncha punk bands singing the best of Good Charlotte. So I was listening to it, and I though about the name United Punks of America, and I just randomly thought UNITED PUNKS OF AMERICA ATTACK! ...hehe, I don't know why, but doesn't it sound like some cheesy name of a group? Like how they have Teen Titans and The Justice League? Lol...yea...I'm done...

Thanks!

-Rosepetals


	4. Chap 4: Swappin Spit

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 4

Inuyasha heard a little knock on the bathroom door and barely caught the "I'm out!" before the door was closed again. Inuyasha shook his head gently and let out a small sarcastic chuckle. _'What the hell is she doing to me?' _he thought as he flashed back to the encounter in his room.

He climbed out of the shower and dried off. He walked into his room with a towel around his waist and hurried into his closet, not wanting to think about what had just happened. He opened the door and looked around, deciding on just jeans and a white tank top.

He walked out into the hallway and went towards the kitchen, assuming Kagome would be in the living room. When he got into the kitchen he couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Kagome was standing there, in his cloths, and she looked like she had been swallowed by them. His shirt, which was a little small on him, looked huge on her, the sleeves reaching her mid forearms, and falling to mid thigh. She had had to roll the bottoms of his jeans, and she was holding them up so that they wouldn't fall off.

"It isn't funny..." Kagome muttered, her face bright red.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't even thought of our height difference. And your right, I shouldn't have laughed, but you look so cute like that, it's hard not to laugh." Inuyasha replied, trying to stifle some of his giggles.

"Fine, just...can I borrow a belt?" Kagome asked, hiking up her pants again.

Inuyasha nodded and went back into his room, quickly grabbing a belt from his dresser and bringing it back to Kagome. She slid it on and sighed with relief at being able to use her hands. She sighed and sat down at the table, grumbling about stupid boys and being tall.

Inuyasha gave a little chuckle and sat down across from her. "So, do you want to tell me what happened yesterday?"

Kagome sighed and nodded. "I was suddenly in pain, and laying down somewhere, unable to move. I cried out in pain and a woman came to me, but I don't know who it was. And then I flashed back to my death..." she told him.

"Do you want to talk about that?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome just shook her head and looked down. That was one thing she really didn't want to talk about. She might need to remember it, but she was scared to even think about what happened.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and had to look away quickly, a blush spreading across her face. The encounter in the bedroom was at the front of her mind, and she had no idea how he would react. While waiting for him in the kitchen she had thought about why it bothered her so much for him to see her like that, and she realized that she was attracted to him. In a strange, random, but intense way she liked him, and she had no idea how to deal with that.

Inuyasha sat across from her and watched the emotions play across her face. First she blushed, and looked away, then he could see confusion, attraction, more confusion, and finally acceptance flash across her face. _'I wonder what she's thinking about...'_ he thought.

"So..." Kagome said, trying to find something to talk about to take her mind off of her thoughts.

"Um, do you want to watch TV or something?" He asked.

Kagome nodded and they both walked the short distance to the living room. Kagome sat as far as possible from Inuyasha on the couch and curled her legs beneath her. _'Maybe today will be good...'_

---

The sun was slowly drifting below the horizon and Kagome felt like a complete failure. She had done nothing yet to help Inuyasha, and had no idea how to get him to get a life. She had spent the whole day trying to convince him to get out of the house, but no, he refused to even consider it. So now she had finally given up and was standing outside on the balcony outside his living room.

She heard the door open but didn't even turn her head, annoyed at him. She hated being ignored, and hated that she had failed to help him at all. She almost jumped when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and his chin rest on her shoulder. She tensed and crossed her arms, letting him know that she was ticked off.

Inuyasha sighed and turned his head to look at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't think not going out would upset you this much. I just didn't want you to over do it, you seemed really worn out this morning remember?"

Kagome's eyes widened slightly and she relaxed a little bit against him. She had never thought that he would be staying in because of her. She had just thought he was being his lazy self and wanted to stay in because of that.

"Did you really stay at home because you were worried about me?" She asked, doubt evident in her voice.

Inuyasha nodded and sighed. "I know you're my guardian angel, I just thought you might need a break too." He answered.

Kagome turned in his arms and looked him straight in the eyes. "Why are you being so nice to me? You don't have to, I just randomly show up, and I don't understand you."

Inuyasha leaned his head against her forehead and answered, "Because you are...well you. If you're going to be so nice to me then why shouldn't I be nice to you? Plus I like you."

Kagome just sighed and nodded. She was never going to understand him. She looked him in the eyes and realized just how close they were. A light blush started to spread across her face, which Inuyasha noticed. A small smirk crossed his lips causing Kagome's blush to deepen.

She started to say something when Inuyasha leaned in further and closed the distance between their mouths. Kagome's eyes widened, and then slowly they drifted closed as she responded to the kiss. Her arms slide around his neck and pulled him closer, and she felt Inuyasha flick his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Kagome slowly parted her lips and felt his tongue slide in, exploring her mouth. Kagome hesitantly started to do the same, getting more and more confident as they continued.

A few minutes passed before they separated. Both were out of breath, and heavily panting. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, trying to process what had just happened. She felt Inuyasha kiss the top of her head and rest his cheek there. He slowly ran his fingers up and down her spine, and Kagome relaxed completely.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, a note of panic in his voice.

"Hmm?" she muttered.

"Kagome where are you going?" he asked franticly.

Kagome looked down at herself and saw that she was starting to fade in and out of focus. She started to panic, not sure of what to do. Her head started to throb, and her stomach was about to rebel against the food she had eaten today.

Then everything was black...

---End of Chapter 4---

I am so sorry this took so long. School just started this week and I've been swallowed by homework. From now on I will probably only be able to update on weekends, maybe not every weekend. I am so sorry. I'll try and update soon so that this cliffy isn't so bad!

Review Responses:

Janellius: o yea, u kno those horny boys, always needing a cold shower! Lol, sounds like some one I kno...:cough: cp :cough: .

Kowzkowzkowzkowzect: lol, thanks! cuz you kno those boys and their cold showers...

silver-angel-sakura: thanks . I love knowing people love my writing!

Sueslalues: I kno right! That's wut I was thinking. You should get the cd, The United Punks of America are so random, cuz it's a bunch of bands singing good charlotte. One song has people singing with heavy British accents...it's sooo funny.

xiDOREyoux: thanks! sorry about the update taking so long, I'll try and update sooner, but I have to draw a map of a hurricanes path for geosystems, and 5 pages of math homework...it sucks...a lot

animefreakx3: nooo...don't throw coconuts at my...um...city? I don't live in a city, more like suburban hell. Lol, but I bet the flying hamsters of doom will accommodate right?

BaBeeCinaMon: thanks! lol, like whoa? No one's put it like that before, cool!

Supersitious::hangs head: yea, I realized I'd done that after I posted, sorry! I really didn't mean too...o well...maybe I'll redo it later, but for now it's just a confusing thing that weirdly no one else noticed...

Katie...: hiiiiiii, I'm so glade you decided to read this fic! I'm glade you liked it too! I love seeing old reviewers reading a new story, makes me happy .

Well that's all, sorry for the short chapter...I just wanted to get this out for you all to read. Thanks again!

-Rosepetals


	5. Chap 5: Home Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 5

Slow moving shadow's passed in front of her eyes, yet Kagome couldn't identify anyone. A sharp pain clung to her chest like death, and nothing would help to make it better. She tossed and turned, cried out and cried, but nothing could help. Eventually a shape placed a hand on her shoulder lightly and crooned something, then injected something into her arm. Almost instantly she was back asleep, returning to the deep black void that she never seemed to be able to escape.

---

Inuyasha stood shocked, looking down at the empty space between his arms. One moment he was holding her and the next she was gone. He had seen pain flash across her face, something was wrong, where was she, and was she coming back?

Frantically he ran into the apartment, but he didn't expect to actually find her. He was going to have to wait again, something he definitely was not good at doing. He sat down in front of the TV and turned to his favorite channel.

Hours passed, and he got more worried by the minute. Finally he felt a warmth on his neck, and sigh in his ear. "Kagome?" he whispered.

"Hi, I'm so sorry!" he heard, and almost cried out in relief. He felt two arms wrap around his neck and he visibly relaxed.

"What the hell happened? I was so worried, I thought you had gone forever, warn me before you go like that!" Inuyasha ranted, trying to let her know how worried he had been.

Kagome sighed and answered, "I don't know where I was, but it seemed like a hospital. The problem is that it didn't feel like a memory..."

Inuyasha turned to look at her and smiled softly as she came to life before him. He got up and walked around the couch, holding her just as he had before she'd disappeared. Kagome leaned against him and sighed, unsure of what else to do. It had been a long and confusing couple of hours, but right now everything was alright.

"Inu...Inuyasha. Can I tell you something?" Kagome asked.

"Go ahead." He answered, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I don't think I have that much longer here. Something's happening to me, and I don't think it's going to stop, just get worse. This might be the last time I see you. Would you please...would you please just hold me for a while?" She wondered, her head digging into his shoulder to hide the blush that was blossoming across her face.

Inuyasha just nodded and picked her up bridal style. He carried her to the couch and lay down, then pulled her down next to him. He wrapped his hand gently around her waist and just held her, worried that he might never see her again. She might have just entered his life, but she meant more to him than he would ever know. He didn't understand why, and probably never would, but he did know that if she left he would die inside for good.

They both just lay there, hoping that this moment would freeze forever and they would never have to leave the comfort of each other's arms.

---

Sango looked down at the couple and wanted to cry. "Miroku! This was not supposed to happen, I thought you said that they wouldn't fall in love, which they both were too heart broken to let it happen that fast!" she yelled, rounding on the young man behind her.

Miroku held up his hands to protect himself, and defended himself by saying, "I didn't think it was possible! I'm sorry, I will do anything within my power to reunite them, alright? I'll even go down there for a couple days!"

Sango nodded, satisfied. She had never intended for them to fall in love, just become friends and help each other out. This could turn out disastrously, and she would not let Kagome or Inuyasha go through that as long as she was the one in charge of them!

Miroku laid a hand on her shoulder and ducked when a fist was swung towards his head. "Lady Sango, can we please just relax and give it time? Maybe go out for a small dinner and get out of work for a change?"

Sango just nodded, too upset to fight him over dinner. Although honestly she wanted to go to dinner with him. As for Kagome and Inuyasha, well they would have to wait until everything went to hell before it would get better again.

---

Kagome jolted awake and screamed from pain. Inuyasha was awake in a flash, holding her and trying to calm her down. She thrashed in pain and a swift falling sensation started to take over everything.

"Inuyasha, I think this is it. I'm leaving, damn it I don't want to go! Please, promise me something?" Kagome asked, her eyes fevered and anxious.

"Anything!" Inuyasha answered.

"Find me, please?" she begged, looking him straight in the eyes.

Inuyasha nodded, not sure how he would find her, but positive that he would find her again someday, whether it be in life or death.

Kagome cried out in pain again and vanished, and you could almost hear the sound of breaking glass as Inuyasha's heart shattered.

---

"Kagome? Kagome Higurashi can you hear me?" asked a demanding voice above her, and Kagome let out a small nod. "Sweetie please open your eyes..." the voice begged.

Kagome opened her eyes to see a blurred vision slowly shift into focus, and she instantly recognized the woman above her. "Mom? What's going on, where am I?" she demanded.

"You're in the hospital sweet heart and have been in a coma for almost 2 weeks. I know this is hard, but I need you to think back to the night you were attacked, darling who attacked you?" she asked, anxiety coloring her voice.

Kagome's eyes widened as she finally remembered that night fully, and tears slowly drifted down her cheeks...

_Flashback_

_Kagome stood in her living room and smiled at the boy in front of her. They had been working on a science project together, and had just finished it. She leaned forward and gave him a small kiss, glade that she had gotten to be partners with her boyfriend of almost a year. _

"_Houjou, lets pack up and I think you should get outta hear, you know my mom doesn't want you here longer than you have to be since she isn't home." Kagome told him, standing up and brushing off her skirt. _

_Houjou walked up to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Kagome, we have one last thing to talk about..." he said. _

"_Hmm?" Kagome murmured, unsure of what he could be talking about. _

"_I saw you flirting with the exchange student Alexander today. I don't think that's very becoming of my girlfriend now do you?" he asked dangerously. _

_Kagome was completely baffled. All she had done was lend Alexander a pencil, Houjou was completely out of line and she let him know that. _

_A dangerous glint twinkled in his eye, and he came at her, something hidden behind his back. She stepped back a little bit, but didn't think that he would actually hurt her. Then she saw the madness in his eyes, and the dagger in his hand. _

_Then all she could see were his eyes..._

_She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder..._

_Saw blood splatter in front of her..._

_And everything went black..._

_End Flashback_

A small gasp could be heard from Mrs. Higurashi after she learned of what had happened that day. "I had forgotten that Houjou had even been there! Oh god, what if he's gotten away?" she exclaimed, and quickly ran outside.

She came back moments later dragging in a young man by the arm, and Kagome let out a gasp. "Miroku?" she whispered.

"Well I didn't think you'd know my name miss, but yes I'm Detective Miroku, and this is my partner, Sango." He said, waving to the young woman who had followed him in the room.

A small sob escaped Kagome as it fully hit her what was going on. _'Inuyasha wasn't real. Everyone but him must have come from flashes in the ambulance ride. Oh god, he isn't real...' _she thought as another, stronger, sob raked her body.

"Kagome?" Her mother said, quickly at her side.

"He isn't real!" Kagome wailed, and clung to her pillow, refusing to let anyone console her. Through teary eyes she saw both Miroku and Sango look at her with pity and that set her off even more.

She finally calmed down, though it took her a while. Her mother made her repeat her story to Miroku and Sango, then go straight to bed. Everyone left the room and Kagome lay down on her bed, her eyes emptier than they had ever been.

'_He wasn't real, the only man I had ever truly loved I made up. No wonder he was so damn perfect, he was created by me. I'll never be able to see him again, and he will never be able to find me, because he isn't real. His promise doesn't count, damn it all.'_ She thought, and rolled over to look out the windows. A small hint of determination entered her eyes and she slowly started to calm down for real. _'I will never be able to find someone who matches up to him, and I will always be comparing. I can live by myself, I don't mind that, so that's what I'll have to do. I will never fall in love again.' _

With that she rolled onto her back and slowly drifted off into natural sleep. No dreams of Inuyasha came to her; no shred of his existence entered her mind. And even in her dreams she cried for the man she had lost, and would forever love.

---End of Chapter 5---

This is **NOT** the end of this fic, don't worry! There is more to come! I hope you liked this chapter, please review?

Review Responces:

Katie...: thanks! I am so happy that you like my writing that much (honestly it surprises me...lol!) well here's my update, I hope it was soon!

Demonpriestess07: I hate school too, pure evil! Lol, thanks, and I should update soon!

Kowzkowzkowzkowzect: thanks, I'm glade it's interesting!

Janellius: haha, you never told me the saying! I wanna kno! You have to call me or IM me or something when u read this and tell me, got it! .

Kagome2: thanks, and you'll see what happens, I've actually got it all planned out on what's going to happen, though they could not end up together...

-Key of Minds- haha, thanks! I'm glade you like it, and I'll try not to take forever updating...I feel soo bad when I take longer than like 4 days...and being a Junior is deff different! And aww, thanks for considering promoting my fic! I feel so special! Thank you so much and I look forward to your review!

Well that's all folks! I'll update asap, thanks!

-Rosepetals


	6. Chap 6: And Days Go By

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 6

Kagome sighed as she sat behind her desk. Her long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and her stormy gray-blue eyes looked lost as she stared out her window and at the god-tree that lay beyond it.

It had almost been a year to the day since she had woken up in the hospital, a physical and emotional wreck. Now in her first year of college she was drowning any hope of moving on from Inuyasha by working on all her schoolwork twice as hard as any other student.

'_It's been a year and I still can't forget him. I'm pathetic, he's a figment of my imagination for God's sake! Why can't I just get a new boyfriend?' _she thought, a single tear sliding down her face.

In all the time that Kagome had been home her mother had blamed her romantic issues on Houjou, cursing the boy whenever she could. Amazingly he had yet to be caught by authorities after a year, and she was just ready to throw in the towel. The only thing left for her was to do her schoolwork, go to her job everyday, and see her friends.

At the thought of friends Kagome almost gagged. Her friends were dragging her out to a club tonight, forcing her to 'mingle with the opposite sex'.

With a sigh Kagome looked back down at her schoolwork and applied her mind to it. Her last thought of Inuyasha was to pray that even if he isn't real, that he's happy.

---

Kagome sighed as her friends showed obvious disapproval at her outfit. Her pale arms were covered by a black long sleeve shirt, and her skirt reached her knees, with knee high boots covering the rest of her legs.

"Kagome how are you going to attract any guys if you're dressed like your going to a funeral?" Eri asked, shaking her head.

Kagome shrugged and answered, "I don't want to 'attract any guys' thank you, I'm happy how I am!"

Her three friends just rolled their eyes and walked ahead of her into the line. After only a short walk they arrived to the bouncer and immediately were allowed in. Kagome gasped at the feeling of dizziness as she entered the room full of flashing lights and blasting music. _'Please let me be able to go soon...'_

---

Well soon didn't come very quickly, because two hours later Kagome was still standing at the same place at the bar, working on her third Pepsi. She watched the people around her as she waved off yet another sleaze ball hitting on her.

After a few more moments of sipping her Pepsi she growled in frustration and pounded off towards her friends. She tapped Eri on the shoulder and told her she was leaving and would see them in class tomorrow. Eri just looked at her in concern and nodded, turning back to the guy she had been dancing with.

Kagome quickly gathered her things from the coat check and headed straight toward the door. She took one last glance backward and her heart almost stopped. A silver head was walking away from her threw the crowd, his hair cut to the shoulders and shining different colors when the lights hit it. She stared and the boy turned around, feeling eyes on him. Kagome's eyes filled with tears and her heart broke all over again as her hopes shattered and the boy turned out to be just another kid trying to look cool.

Kagome ran to her car and slammed the door after her. She sat there for a while trying to calm herself down, not allowing any tears to fall. _'Why does he always haunt me? Why is it that I can never escape him no matter what I do, or where I go? Inuyasha why haven't you found me yet?' _she thought, then shook her head at the irrational last thought. He wasn't real and he wasn't going to find her. She would just have to deal with that.

With that she turned her car on and headed off, not daring look into her rearview mirror, afraid she would see another haunting vision of her imagination.

---

Two weeks had passed and Kagome was desperately bored. She had finished all of her homework and was now back at her dorm, her mom finally kicking her out. She sighed and got up, leaving her little two room dorm and headed down the hall towards the elevator.

She got in and pressed the main level button, riding it down alone and getting off to an almost empty building. She walked out the front door and headed toward the on campus book store. It was a little ways, and she was glade that she brought her sweater. She sighed, looking up at the night sky. _'It's so beautiful, but it's just not right. Why couldn't he be real? Do the Gods like torturing me? Do they like to constantly remind me of him, even though I already know I'll never forget him? It's already bad enough that he isn't real, but I have to continually get my hopes up, only to be crushed...'_ she thought, and let out a small whimper at the last thought. She could still remember exactly how she felt when she realized just what Inuyasha was.

At the same time she could also remember exactly how it felt for him to hold her, to kiss her. Those were the most painful things to remember, because she knew that they would never happen again.

After a few moments she realized that she was at the bookstore, and went inside. Right in front of her stood a huge advertisement for a new book. She couldn't help herself and went up to the stand and picked up one of the books off the stack. She read the inside cover:

After being left by his girlfriend, a young mans heart was shattered and broken, that is until his Guardian Angel is sent to watch over him. When she turns out to be fiery little spitfire, and he starts being able to see her, will she heal his wounded heart only to be lost forever?

Kagome gasped, amazed at how close this had come to her dream. She just stood there, looking at the inside cover when she decided to really examine the front cover. The whole world seemed to bleach away as she looked at an almost exact replica of herself on the cover. She couldn't help herself, she looked down at the author and immediately went and paid for the book, then ran towards her dorm room.

Before she even made it half way Kagome tripped on something and fell to her hands and knees, causing the book to go flying. She started to scramble up but was shoved down by a pair of hands.

"Bitch, it's taken too long for those damn cops to take their eyes off you, I am not going to let you get away." Growled a voice from her past.

Kagome turned to look straight into a pair of deadly chocolate eyes. "Houjou..." she whispered, a scream coming to her lips.

Houjou covered her mouth and shook his head disappointedly. "Now now now dear, that's not how you treat your favorite boyfriend."

Kagome started to shake, and her heart started to pound. This was not good...

---

End of Chapter 6

I'm sorry it's so much shorter, I am trying but I've actually got school to focus on, and I'm looking towards getting a job, and yea. Not to mention I've been wicked sick for the past coupla days, ew.

So who thinks I'm actually going to bring Inuyasha back? Hmm? Lol, well I hope you liked it, and now...drum roll please...it's time for:

Review Responses:

BaBeeCinaMon: wow, I didn't think it would almost make someone cry...don't worry, it'll get happier, I hope...

Animeheart234: we'll see, it isn't set in stone either way :evil cackle:

Jouhane: thanks! we'll see if they find each other...

Christa: thanks, I hope it wasn't too long...

Demonpriestess07: I heart you too! Thanks!

Janellius: lol, I hope at least one of ur guess is right...cuz not even I'm completely sure...

Kowzkowzkowzkowzect: thanks, I always try and twist things every once and a while, keeps people going "omg! O.O" hehe

Toboe: really? I never really compaired it to wish...hmm, and yes Kohaku was very very cute!

Declan: I LOVE YOU, and it so wasn't off, I just don't usually do sad endings...but it coulda worked, hehe

Kate...: thanks, I'm glade you like my writing, I have yet another story in the works now...lol, so once this one is done check out that one!

Beyond all repair: aww, I don't wanna make you cry, but ya never know...houjou could tear them apart forever!

Rachel: thanks, I like knowing it's a good twist .

Well I guess I'll see ya'll next time! Bye bye buddies!

-Rospetals


	7. Chap 7: Knight In Shining Armor

Chapter 7

No one was in the room with her, but Kagome continued to feel watched. Her hands weren't tied, but they might as well have been. She was in the basement, a dreary windowless room with only a bed and a chair for furniture. The only exit was a door leading to the main house, which was currently locked.

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and turned her tear filled eyes back to the book in her lap. She still hadn't built up the courage to open it; all she could do was stare down at the cover and reread the author over and over again. Her heart was racing; staring at the name was just continuing to get her hopes up.

With a deep breath she turned to the first page and dears stained and wrinkled the paper.

"The past could of months had been hell. My girlfriend had cheated on me, my books were getting worse, and I was depressed. So what would it take to get me out of it? Well to put it simply, Kagome...my Guardian Angel..."

A sob escaped her as Kagome read the first few sentences. _'He's real...ok god he's not a part of my imagination!' _she thought as another sob racked her body. She couldn't believe that she had wasted so much time just thinking he was a dream.

A loud bang brought her back to reality. Houjou had thrown the basement door open and was stomping down the stairs. "How dare they? I didn't kidnap you! You love me and wanted to stay with me, I know it!" he snarled

Kagome shrank back and backed up against the wall, trying not to turn his rage towards her.

"Do you know what those assholes accused me of? Do you?" he yelled, a growl escaping his throat.

Kagome just shook her head no, afraid to speak. "Those asshole cops came by today accusing me of kidnapping you! I did no such thing, you wanted to come! But I couldn't let them find you, they would take you away and lie to you, making you hate me again." He yelled louder.

Kagome's eyes widened and she thought, _'The cops came by? Why the hell didn't they check the basement?'_ she looked at the ground, not wanting to further anger the lunatic pacing around by letting him see the disgust she held for him in her eyes.

"I know what you're thinking," he continued, "Thank god they didn't find the basement, right? Well you were unconscious when I brought you home, but this room is hidden, so they couldn't ever find you! It's perfect, we can live together forever!"

Kagome's heart dropped to the floor and her world turned black. She was so zoned out that she didn't even notice Houjou leave until she heard the lock slide into place on the door.

'_I finally find him,'_ she thought, _'and now I'll never be able to see him...why now? Why can't Houjou fucking die?' _

With that thought Kagome lay down on the bed and cried herself to sleep...

---

A yelp escaped Detective Miroku's mouth as he was pinned by the throat to a will by a very angry Inuyasha.

"Where is she?" he snarled.

"Well I can't tell you where unless you tell me who your talking about!" Miroku snapped, lying about not knowing who 'she' was.

"Kagome Higurashi, you bastard. You were supposed to catch that Hoho ass, not let him get her!" Inuyasha yelled, pushing him even harder to the wall.

After Inuyasha had heard the news report he had done a little hacking until he found the file on Kagome. When he read the police had already searched Hobo's house and found nothing, and that he'd not been able to be held on charges for stabbing Kagome because of some technicality, he had gone ballistic. He knew she was in that house, and would stop at nothing until her found her.

"We looked, but we couldn't find her anywhere in the house. He must be hiding her somewhere else, but I have no idea where that could be!" Miroku answered, than sucked air into his poor abused lungs when Inuyasha let him drop.

"She's in that house, I know it. Get a warrant or whatever you need and let me have a look around. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." And he just turned and left.

---

Kagome was laying down on the bed when she heard shouting coming from upstairs, along with a lot of crashing noises. Thinking Houjou was in another crazy rage she quickly hid behind the chair, ready to throw it at him should he come at her.

She squatted there for a few more minutes before realizing that the shouting from more than one person. Quickly running up the stairs she reached the top just in time for the door to be thrown open and light blind her. When her eyes finally cleared she looked up to see a body blocking the door, but shadowing his face.

"Kagome?" a voice she had waited for so long to hear whispered.

"Inu...yasha?" Kagome chocked out, right before the world went dark and she started to fall downward.

---

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, rushing forward to catch her. He picked her up and carried her bridal style up the stairs. "Miroku!" he yelled, panic evident in his voice.

"What?" Miroku answered, walking into the room dragging a handcuffed Houjou behind him.

"She fainted! What do we do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Relax, she's probably just unable to handle being kidnapped, probably starved by this bozo, and then rescued all at once." Miroku said.

Inuyasha just nodded and shoved past Houjou to get to the front door. He placed Kagome in the passenger seat and buckled her in.

Miroku ran out after him and grabbed his arm, "Where are you taking her?"

Inuyasha just turned and looked him in the eyes. "Home..." he whispered, than yanked his arm away and got into the drivers seat.

As Inuyasha pulled away Miroku let a little smile cross his lips and he turned around to face his partner. "That went well."

"Thank god..." Sango replied.

---

Kagome woke to the feeling of de ja vu. She lay in Inuyasha's room, and could feel him holding her. _'Oh god, what was real, and what was a dream? I'm so lost...' _she thought.

"You awake?" she heard him whisper.

"I don't know, are you real? Am I real? What happened?" She asked, turning around to look him in the eyes.

"I'm not sure exactly. You were real, and were my Guardian Angel, but I don't know why you didn't stay in your body during your coma, or why you came to me. What I do know is that even if Hobo couldn't be convicted for stabbing you, he sure as hell will be rotting in jail for kidnapping!" Inuyasha answered with a note of satisfaction.

"I'm so confused..." Kagome muttered, laying her head on his chest.

"I can explain." Said a voice to their left.

Kagome and Inuyasha's heads snapped up to see Miroku and Sango standing near the wall.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha yelled, throwing a pillow in their direction.

"Well you wanted answers, so shut up and let Kagome ask them!" Sango ordered.

Inuyasha gulped and nodded, mouthing "good luck..." to Miroku.

"Sango? Why are you here, I thought you couldn't come to earth." Kagome whispered, still slightly dazed by everything.

"well you're my assignment so I do what I must, and right now I know you must have questions." Sango explained.

Kagome thought for a moment then snapped out, "Yeah, I do. Why the hell did I go to heaven when I wasn't dead? How could people other than Inuyasha see me? Why was I solid, I thought hosts weren't able to be solid. Finally why are you and Miroku cops?"

---End of chapter 7---

Well that's all folks. I hope you liked it, and all shall be explained next chapter. I know I really like cliffy's, sorry, but I promise to try and update soon!

IMPORTANT: I kno with Just Like Heaven coming out a lotta people are going to see the similarities, I swear I didn't get any of my ideas from that movie, I had this all planned out from chapter one...:hangs head: it's weird that they are so close tho...

Review Responses:

Beyond all repair: I hope you liked where I brought this, and I hope it wasn't too short this time...

Animefreakx3: thanks, I'm feelin a ton better! Hope you liked it!

Kowzkowzkowzkowzect: I hope this is soon...sometimes I can't tell...

Demonpriestess07: lol, thanks! I promise to update soon!

NBKitty: thanks!

The hero dies in this one...: I'm glade you liked the twist! Thanks!

Smokie: sorry, I hope the cliffy didn't kill you for too long! I'm glade you liked the twist, and most people forgot he was a writer I bet, it was just a small fact that I added in as a little hidden hint.

Declan: I LOVE YOU: I'm glade you liked it, and I hope you liked this one since I sent it to you and everything, hehe!

Janellius: thanks, I'm glade you liked nells

Kr15is: thanks, I promise to update asap

Justareviewer: ...starting off a review with 'this is not a flame' doesn't help. And if you had waited until the end of the story you would see that I do have an explanation for all. Sometimes it just takes a while for the explanations to be reveled. I'm sorry if it confused you, but you have to be patient and maybe you'll get some reasons.

Blonde-chick-101: lol, sorry about the massive amounts of cliffy's...I like them, hehe

That's all, thanks!

Rosepetals


	8. Chap 8: My Confused Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 8

Kagome thought for a moment then snapped out, "Yeah, I do. Why the hell did I go to heaven when I wasn't dead? How could people other than Inuyasha see me? Why was I solid, I thought ghosts weren't able to be solid. Finally why are you and Miroku cops?"

Sango nodded and was silent for a moment as she collected her thoughts. "You didn't exactly go to heaven. You more forced yourself there, because it's what you thought should have happened. It's called astral-projection. That's also why you were solid, because you made yourself into solid being every time Inuyasha could see you. And well...Miroku and I are the ones assigned to you both, so we thought we could get you two to help each other out, but when you fell in love, and Kagome woke up, I didn't know what else to do but come to earth and try and nudge you two in the right direction. Being cops seemed the easiest way."

Kagome just sat there for a moment, trying to process everything. "I-I want to go home. This is too much; all of it is just way too much. All of you just go away!" she yelled, backing away from the three of them, her mind a tornado of doubt, hope, and pain.

She fled the room, the apartment, and then the building, running in whatever direction she wanted, her body going on automatic. In her mind she knew that he was real, she had seen him, talked to him, been held by him, but her heart refused to believe it. If she gave in, if she believed in him and he turned out to be a lie, she would break, completely, and wouldn't be able to come back from it.

Next thing she knew she was sitting on a swing, in a park that she had come to when she was younger. She hadn't been here in years, almost 7 now that she thought about it. She missed it, childhood had been so damn easy. Now she was caught up in this twisted romance, not to mention Houjou. He had screwed over the rest of her childhood, her blind trust in people lost because of that bastard.

She sat there for a while, not sure what to do know, where to go. She couldn't go home; her mom wouldn't understand why she was upset, what was wrong with her. Her roommate was sweet but wouldn't be any help either. The only person she could trust was herself, and right now even that wasn't a sure thing...

She was lost, and no one could save her now...

---

Inuyasha sat heavily in his kitchen chair, his head held in his hands. When had life gotten so complicated, when had she become so much to him? Kikyou had taken years to get into his heart, had wheedled herself in and pushed until she was all he cared about. Kagome hadn't even had to try and she was already there, and she had no idea what affect she had on him. After so much time with out her how could he still care so much for one girl? They had barley known each other, but at the same time he had wanted to know everything.

She had ran away about an hour ago, but he hadn't gone after her, knowing that she would need this time to get everything straight. Hell he needed to too. She had been real, he had always known that, but alive? And she must be going through hell right now, she had thought he was a figment of her imagination. Nothing was going to help her now but some peace and quite.

But obviously that was something Inuyasha wasn't going to get, because the door bell rang seconds later. Inuyasha growled and got up, hoping it was Sango or Miroku coming back to tell him something else that would shake his sense of reality to the core.

He undid all the locks on the door and opened it, and for just a moment thought it was Kagome, but that hope faded and there was Kikyou instead. She was all dressed up, a skimpy dress on and way too much makeup on her face. She stepped in without invitation, trailing a hand along his chest as she walked by.

"Inu, I've missed you, so I thought I'd come by and see you." She purred, her arms wrapping around one of his.

Inuyasha took one of her hands in his and pried it off of him, repeating the gesture with the other hand. He moved away from her and narrowed his eyes in her direction. "What are you doing here, I've had a bad ass day, just leave!" he snapped.

'_That's it!' _he thought, _'I've been threw hell today, nothing has gone right. I finally find her, and she leaves me, probably not going to come back either. Then this bitch shows up, and she tries to use me once again, why me? Why the hell does all this shit have to happen today, all at once, to me?'_

Without another thought he pushed her out the door, locked it up, and sat down on his couch. _'Life sucks ass, and mine is the mother of all bad days...'_

--- End of Chapter 8---

I know it's really short, and I'm sorry. I just sort of lost inspiration for this fic, and so I'm trying to get at least another chapter out. I'll try and update soon, but I don't know...sorry

Review Responses:

Neko Kagome: I don't know if he'll come back, but prob not, Hobo is just annoying...lol, I hate him in the show...

Megan Consoer: thanks, and I'll try to update, it's just been writers block galore lately...

ScariMoi: lol, thanks, yes hojo is the spawn of all evil, and I'm glade you like this one! I tried to put a plot in it, and some twists...we'll see what happens...

Gr8 Black Raven: thanks, I'm glade you liked the ending of the chapter, sorry this one's so short...

InuKagFan: thanks! I'm glade you liked it, and I'm sorry this chapter is so short...

RaversAnthem: yey! My stories unique! Lol, it's a first...and I'm sorry I've been so long to update and haven't had such a long chapter this time...sorry!

Blonde-chick-101: sorry about the cliffys, they make me happy .

Toboe: I'm glade you like it!


	9. Chap 9: Happy Beginnings

Chapter 9

Kikyou stood outside Inuyasha's door, a small smirk on her face. He was hers, and there was nothing that little tart could do about it. After watching the apartment for the past year, she had noticed something very important about her Inuyasha, he didn't have a girlfriend. Until what's her name showed up, again. So a plan started to form, and eventually she couldn't stand it anymore, she had to put it into affect after seeing the little slut and her Inuyasha fighting.

Of course things went wrong when Inuyasha shoved her outside…but that would be corrected, all that needs to be changed is her…once she's gone everything will work out perfectly.

Kagome sighed and leaned her head against the cool glass doors of Inuyasha's apartment building. She had spent the entire night at that damn park, and she couldn't think of anywhere but here to go. Of course here wasn't exactly the ideal choice either. What was she going to do? Inuyasha probably wanted to smack her for everything she said, let alone let her stay with him for a while. She just couldn't find anywhere that felt like home anymore, except that damn apartment.

Kagome walked inside and over to the elevator, just in time for the doors to open. She stood back for a second to let the woman inside out, but was frozen when she saw that it was Kikyou. Kagome couldn't move, only think about why that whore was here. Had Inuyasha called her when Kagome had left? Were they back together? Kagome's eyes started to water, and she quickly turned and left, unable to go up and see him right now. She didn't see the little smirk that crossed Kikyou's lips, or think to just ask Inuyasha. Within seconds she was gone and she knew just where to go…

Inuyasha paced back and forth in his living room, having already called everywhere trying to find her. Nothing had come of that but worrying everyone else. The only thing left to do was to go out looking for her, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave should she call.

After another 10 minutes he decided to change his message machine so that it told her he was looking for her and to come over and he would be back later, then left a similar note on his door.

He walked into the hall way and paused, sniffing a little to get a better sent. _'Damn it Kikyou, why were you here so long?' _he thought, rolling his eyes at her idiocy. He took the elevator down to the ground floor and once again stopped, this time his eyes widening. _'She was here? Why didn't she come up? And why was she crying?'_

Without a moment more to think about it he was off in a blur, speeding so fast that no one but demons knew he was even there and not just the wind. In moments he had caught up with her and had wrapped his arms around her from behind, hiding his head in her neck.

He felt her stiffen and start to struggle. "It's me, I won't hurt you." He whispered. When she still didn't relax or say something he knew that something was wrong. "Kagome?"

"Why was Kikyou at your place? Why did you write that book? Why do you care so much?" she whispered, her voice a whirlwind of emotion.

It was Inuyasha's turn to stiffen and he pulled back slightly. So much had happened in the course of one damn day it was amazing that either of them could have any more emotion left. But it seemed that it was going to be one of those days, hell maybe one of those life's…

"Kikyou was skulking again I guess, and I wrote that book because I had too, because if I was going to find you that was the best way. And how the hell should I know why I care so much?" Inuyasha snapped, starting to feel completely spent.

Kagome started to relax against him, happy to know that he hadn't called Kikyou. Today has just sucked for all of them and it wouldn't get better she suspected. "Inuyasha?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"I just want to rest for a while; can I go back to your place for a while please?" Kagome asked, a heavy tiredness settling over her shoulders. She felt Inuyasha pull back and take her hand in his. He started to walk back towards his apartment and she followed, just wanting to get some sleep.

When they reached Inuyasha's apartment Kagome headed straight back toward the bedroom, and climbed into bed, not even able to thank Inuyasha before she was out cold.

Inuyasha walked into the room after her, amazed at how quickly she had fallen asleep. He climbed in next to her, pulling the covers up around the two of them. He pulled her closer to him and tucked her in underneath his chin, a small contented sigh escaping him. After the past year or so just being here, just holding her, that was enough for now. After today, after all the shit that had happened, it was just nice to lay down and relax.

Too bad he couldn't get to sleep. Something just seemed wrong, why had she agreed to come back after exploding yesterday? So many bad things had happened to her, yet she still trusted so easily. No matter what he would not let anything happen to her, he would never lose her trust. And he would never lose her if he had anything to do with it.

'_So this is love…'_ he thought.

Kagome woke up and felt an arm around her. It took a while to understand where she was, and panicked. A small shriek escaped her lips and she pulled away from the person next to her. She couldn't see anything, it was pitch dark outside and nothing made sense to her. Taking deep breaths she slowly started to calm down and realize just where she was.

As her memories returned to her she slowly climbed back into the bed and shook Inuyasha, trying to wake him up. All he did was snore, and roll onto his back, sprawling across the entire bed. Kagome rolled her eyes and shook him harder, and when nothing came of that she got up and went to the bathroom.

A few seconds later she was back in the room with a bucket full of water, and a few seconds after that Inuyasha was sitting up sputtering and soaking wet.

"What the hell?" he yelled, shaking his head dry like a dog.

Kagome giggled slightly and answered, "You wouldn't wake up and I wanted to talk to you."

Inuyasha glared at her slightly and got up, walking over to his closet and stripping his shirt off to replace it with another. Kagome blushed slightly, unsure how to respond to a shirtless Inuyasha. She didn't have to think about it long because he threw another shirt on right away.

Inuyasha turned around and raised an eyebrow. "So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked.

Kagome took a deep breath and sat down on the bed, patting the place next to her. Inuyasha sat down next to her and Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder. "Inuyasha, what are we going to do? I love you, and you know that but all of this is just so damn confusing. I can't go home, my mom is so nosey and wouldn't understand, I can't go to my own dorm room because my roommate is just like my mom, and I don't even know if here is an option. So much has gone on, so many bad and good events, I'm just so confused!" She raised her head and Inuyasha almost broke at the sight of tears streaming down her face. "I-if I stay, what will happen?"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, holding her close. "If you stay you won't have to leave. I will not make you leave and I love you too, so this is your home as long as you want it to be." He whispered into her ear, and smiled slightly when she held him back.

After all the confusion, after all the happiness, the loss, and the pain they were finally together, and Kagome was not going to just let that go. She would take him up on his offer, and this would be her home.

Kagome raised her head up and smiled, looking him in the eyes. Her eyes drifted slowly down to his lips and she slowly leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. Inuyasha was stunned for a moment, but quickly responded, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Inuyasha plunged his tongue into her mouth, exploring her eagerly. A small moan escaped Kagome and she pulled him even closer.

Inuyasha stood up, picking Kagome up and turning her so that she was lying down on the bed. Inuyasha climbed in next to her, pulling her close and kissing her, this time slower, tasting her completely. Inuyasha slide his hand under her shirt, tracing his fingers slowly up and down her back.

Kagome pulled back slowly, looking him straight in the eyes, searching for something. Inuyasha gave her a small smile, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You ok?" he whispered.

A small smile spread across her face, and she nodded. She kissed him gently on the lips and snuggled against him. He smiled and held her, finally content with how his life was going.

Happily ever after? Maybe, but a happy beginning? No doubt

End of the story!

Wow, I feel all…completed. I hope you liked the ending, please review? Thanks!

Review Responses:

Gal pal: lol, I'm glade you like it! Thanks!

Darkasiangurl: lol, crazy can be good…I'm glade you liked it! I hope you liked and please review!

Demonpriestess07: thanks! I hope this was soon…I'm not quit sure…

Neko Kagome: sorry it was short, and kikyou is just a stalker I put in there to make everything all icky…I wish I could kill her but I didn't have anyone left to do it, cuz houjou is in jail…

InuKagFan: lol, I'm happy ur happy!

Kawaiiyazumichan: sorry it was so short, I hope it was better this time!

Dec: hey sexy, wuts up? Did ya like this chapter? And kikyou didn't really have a point…at all…lol, I just had writers block and needed to make something icky for Inuyasha as well as Kagome. Love you lover!

Well thank you everyone for reading this fic, I hope you liked it and I hope you read my future fics, I am already full of ideas for the next fic that will be appearing, so check out my profile page thingy at some time and see if I have anything else up please? Thanks!

-Rosepetals Turn To DoubleEdged Swords


End file.
